frozenfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Lepaskan (versi Demi Lovato)
"Let It Go" (Bahasa Indonesia: "Lepaskan") adalah rekaman single oleh artis rekaman Amerika, Demi Lovato untuk soundtrack Frozen. Keputusan untuk merilis single "Let It Go" dibuat setelah lagu ditulis dan ditampilkan untuk Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez dan Robert Lopez yang memilih Demi Lovato . Anderson-Lopez mengakui bahwa Lovato dipilih karena perjuangan pribadi penyanyi itu sendiri, "Dia memiliki masa lalu bahwa dia cukup terbuka tentang hal itu mirip dengan perjalanan Elsa membiarkan masa lalu yang kelam dan ketakutan di belakang dan bergerak maju dengan kekuatan nya". Lovato memang mengidentifikasi dirinya dengan konteks lagu, menyatakan "ini sangat Elsa dimana menemukan identitasnya;.. ia tumbuh menjadi siapa dia dan dia akhirnya menerima kekuatannya sendiri dan kekuatan magis Alih-alih menyembunyikan itu, seperti yang dia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya, dia membiarkannya pergi dan merangkul itu". Versi cover Lovato dirilis sebagai single oleh Walt Disney Records pada 21 Oktober 2013. Versi instrumental lagu ini dirilis dengan edisi deluxe dari soundtrack. Lirik English= Let it go, let it go ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, ''Not a footprint to be seen. ''A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. ''The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. ''Couldn't keep it in, ''Heaven knows I tried... ''Don't let them in, don't let them see, ''Be the good girl you always had to be. ''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. ''Well now they know! ''Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''And here I stand, ''And here I'll stay. ''Let it go, let it go, ''The cold never bothered me anyway. ''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. ''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! ''Up here in the cold thin air where I finally can breathe, ''I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve! ''Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''And here I stand, ''And here I'll stay. ''Let it go, let it go, ''The cold never bothered me anyway. ''Standing, frozen, in this life I've chosen. ''You won't, find me, the past is so behind me, ''Buried, in the snow. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Can't hold it back anymore. ''Let it go, let it go, ''Turn my back and slam the door. ''And here I stand, ''And here I'll stay! ''Let it go, let it go, ''The cold never bothered me anyway. ''Let it go, let it go, here I stand, let it go, let it go. Let it go. ''Let it go, let it go, here I stand, let it go, let it go. Let it go. ''Let it go, let it go, here I stand, let it go, let it go. Let it go. Trivia *Lagu ini dimainkan selama kredit penutup ''Frozen. **Ketika lagu ini dimainkan pada kredit, itu dimulai pada chorus pertama, memotong bait pertama dari lagu tersebut. Referensi Kategori:Lagu